gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirayuki Hime
Shirayuki Hime (白雪 ひめ Shirayuki Hime?), born Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky (ヒメルダ・ウインドウ・キュアクイーン・オブ・ザ・ブルースカイ Himeruda Uindō Kyua Kuīn obu za Burū Sukai?), is one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime is a rather spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her alter ego is Cure Princess (キュアプリンセス Kyua Purinsesu?). Her two alternate forms are Sherbet Ballet (シャーベットバレエ Shābetto Baree?) and Macadamia Hula Dance (マカダミアフラダンス Makadamia Fura Dansu?). Her symbols are circles, the Moon, the Sun and feathers. Profile She is the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and is a rather spoiled fashionista. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Empire, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and tries to escape from danger in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Aino Megumi. She is also stubborn and headstrong, and can be impatient and determined, as shown in episode 23, when she tries to persuade Iona to instantly accept their offer to join their team and the Cure Line, despite her attempts to refuse, and when she hurried Megumi, Yuko and Iona to go back to the embassy just because she was hungry. She is shown to have a wild imagination of sorts. In one instance, she imagines that Cure Lovely is splitting up the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team in favor of a new partnership with Cure Fortune.HCPC20She also imagines Yuko, who was taking care of Phantom, hugging Phantom romantically when she eavesdrops on the two.HCPC31 Appearance Hime has long, marine blue hair and ocean blue eyes. For the winter, she wears a poofy white long-sleeved dress with white and light yellow layers with light blue bows in the skirt. There are light blue and gold decorations on the front with a blue sash around her waist, which ties in the front. She also wears white high-heeled shoes with white ribbons. In the summer, she wears a white and blue dress with short puffy sleeves and a fuschia sash that ties in the front and white shoes. She also has a light yellow bracelet and a necklace with flowers on it. In the movie, when in her ball gown, As Cure Princess, Hime's hair changes to a much lighter blue and is tied into long twin pigtails with curls at each end, as well as forelocks that hang a little past her shoulders. One of her twin tails is held up by a blue bow with a golden crown medallion on it. She wears "moon and sun"-shaped earrings on her ears. Her Cure outfit consists of a pale blue blouse with open, wing shaped sleeves beneath a dark blue, gold lined vest that has a blue collar and a gold heart medallion with a blue mini-tie. White pleat ruffles line the vest, while pale blue feathers are sewn to the back. Her skirt is a soft blue pleat tutu over a ruffled petticoat, and she gains white boots with loose cuff lined in gold and a single blue bow, along with navy stockings and pale blue wrist sleeves lined with white frills on top. Her LovePreBrace on the left wrist and her PreChanMirror on the right hip. Story Meeting Megumi, and First Win With Queen Mirage destroying her kingdom, Cure Princess deals with fighting a Saiark, which was summoned by Namakeruda. Having this challenge, Princess finds it hard to defeat it, and yet fails to win, and de-transforms, however before the Saiark wins, Cure Fortune appears, and easily defeats the Saiark with Stardust Shoot. Finding Hime useless, Fortune harshly scolds Hime, and leaves, Hime cannot keep her sadness, and bursts into tears, feeling like she cannot do anything. Later on, on the Earth embassy of Blue Sky Kingdom, Blue appears, while Hime, has it hard to win, and becomes selfish. As Blue arrives, he gives her a crystal to determine her new partner, and friend. With the crystal, Hime transforms and throws the crystal from the top of a building, as a result, the crystal lands in Aino Megumi's hands, a girl who is cheerful, and yet a fan of the Pretty Cures. Hime then decides to follow Megumi, to see what type of person she is. Doing this, she explores her friends, as well as her characteristics. Still following, Ribbon finds this annoying, and succeeds at making both girls meet face to face. As a result, both girls admire fashion, and get along fast. Still talking together, Namakeruda appears on another place, and summons another Saiark, and both girls go on the scene, however both find it hard, with Princess losing, as about to get killed, Megumi gets in her way, and tells that she will not let the Saiark kill her friend, feeling the power, the crystal she regained, shines, and transforms onto the PreCards, and PreChanMirror. Using both items, Megumi transforms onto Cure Lovely, and starts to fight the Saiark along with Princess. Still fighting, both girls find it hard to fight, and both escape because Princess' fear of losing, and getting injured. Hime shows Megumi, the embassy of Blue Sky Kingdom, and both girls enter, as Hime tells her things that she cannot win, and that Pretty Cures cannot do everything. Both girls then have a hard time accepting the same thing, resulting into a fight. However, Blue appears and stops them, and tells the story of how the Saiarks were born, as well as Namakeruda, and the other members of Phantom Empire, as someone opened the a box called Axia, resulting onto the enemies to be born. While he told the story to Megumi, Hime stood alone, and felt guilty. Yet, she then left by running away, and Megumi tried to follow her, but could not. Ribbon finding the situation in danger, explained the weak points of Hime, and with the power of the cards, Megumi transforms onto a detective, and finds clues about Hime, and finds her standing alone. There, both girls reunite by both promising that they will fight together every time. Following that, both girls find Namakeruda, and his Saiark, and transform to fight them, however Saiark appear, but with both powers, both girls defeat all the Saiark, and easily purify the Saiark with Princess' Blue Happy Shoot, while Lovely kept wounding the Saiark. With the Saiark defeated, Princess celebrates her first win, and both girls get more PreCards. Spoiled Identity With the first win, both girls benefit as Megumi enjoys her new outfit, while Hime is happy to finally have found a friend. Later, Blue gives both girls the Cure Line, serving as a purpose for both of them to keep in contact, and also tells them not to spoil their identity or else it could become a danger to the people they know. As both girls leave Blue, Hime tells Megumi the way she is enjoying being a part of the special secret, however does not notice that Seiji, Megumi's friend is standing behind them and suddenly asks them what is the secret about. Both girls become frozen in shock as Hime hides behind Megumi, and also hides Ribbon squeezing her too much resulting on her to break free. Seiji then notices Ribbon, and asks Megumi what is it, however Seiji becomes annoyed from the way both girls are looking at him while he asks questions, and leaves off. Megumi becomes relieved, however Hime and Ribbon become concerned as he may become more suspicious. The same day, in the evening, Megumi's mother asks Megumi to invite Seiji and Mao, however they arrive sooner, and Seiji comes over at the kitchen to open something their mother gave them as she is away for a while, resulting on Megumi's mother to invite them over also the next day. Seiji, Mao, Megumi, and Megumi's mother start eating together, and after dinner, Seiji does the dishes, however makes Megumi still shocked as he mentions "Pretty Cure" and "secret". Next, Megumi decides to take a shower, and as she wears her pajamas, the Cure Line goes off and Megumi goes outside in the balcony. Hime suddenly shouts at Megumi as she should be aware she did not spoil it. Later, Seiji comes to the balcony right next to Megumi's and Megumi asks him if he heard her, but Seiji replies to Megumi that she is terrible with secrets, and he does not care. The next day in the morning, Seiji goes out for a jog, and spots some Choiarks bullying an old woman, and while trying to prevent that, he gets targeted instead and brutally beated up. While, Megumi and Hime get called by Ribbon that there is something in the Park turning things into sweets, both girls use their PreCards and become with Roller Skaters to hurry down at the scene. With their arrival, they spot Hosshiwa scolding Seiji for inturrupting her tea time, and Choiarks, and a Saiark. Megumi suddenly decides to transform, even though Hime says not to do so, but Megumi goes on as she says that it does not matter anymore. Cure Lovely becomes angry and uses Lovely Explosion Bomb to hurt the Choiarks and finishes them by changing into Cherry Flamenco and performing Passion Dynamite. In order to defeat the Saiark, both girls work together, as Cure Princess does Princess Tornado as weak point, and Cure Lovely performs Pinky Love Shoot to purify the Saiark. As an end comes to Hosshiwa's creations, she leaves off and everything becomes good again. Back at Blue, with Seiji knowing the secret of Megumi and Hime, Blue gives him a Cure Line in order to be as a help to the girls. Opening Axia Iona revealed that Hime is the one who open the box that allowed Queen Mirage and her group to conquer Blue Sky Kingdom and set their sight to Earth and also blame her for the defeat of Tender, after horrified of learning the truth, she ran away because she feared that Megumi and Yuko despised her. When she sees Lovely and Fortune rubbing Ribbon's nose, she fears that Lovely has turned on her and runs away before she could say anything. Fearing that Megumi will be angry at her for this, Hime runs away from her. When Megumi caught up with her, she still believed that Megumi preferred Iona over her, but she said it wasn't true and adds that she's still Hime's friend, despite what happened in the past. Hime revealed to Iona that she actually opened Axia because she overheard a sad voice begging to be released. Iona asks her why she did not say that in the first place. Crossover Appearances Cross Maximum Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Cures. [[Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky|'Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky']] Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess re-appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Cures. [[Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer|'Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer']] Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess is one of the characters from Pretty Cure side. she appears as a Pack 3 DLC. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable characters